


Relax, Dude

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: Karin can't get Sasuke if Suigetsu gets there first.





	Relax, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write porn ok. Will include Karin in the future. Post Deidara fight.

Sasuke looks weird when he sleeps, Suigetsu thinks.

Not that he has any prior examples to go off of, he adds to himself. Every single time Sasuke had passed by the room with his tank, Orochimaru in tow, he was either impassive or wore a scowl. It was one or the other.

So to see neither of those; to see that face at rest? It was  _ weird. _

He looks their age when he’s sleeping. Like he’s just a regular teen, like their group wasn’t formed for the purpose of killing his elder brother.

Suigetsu’s been moving closer and closer. Even his water is slurped with a little more tact. Soon enough, the bottle is empty, and set aside as Suigetsu allows his eyes to roam. 

When was the last time the guy relaxed? Sleeping was one way, sure. But with how quickly they’d been traveling, and all the times Suigetsu was ignored, or reprimanded when he begged for a break, he wasn’t even sure if Sasuke knew what the word meant.

Suigetsu reaches in. Carefully peels away the pad of gauze on Sasuke’s right cheek, watching the medical tape  in its feeble attempt to remain on his skin. And Sasuke...doesn’t even flinch!  

But they’re not alone. On the other side of the room, Juugo meets Suigetsu with a scowl. Sasuke was sleeping.

“Relax. I jus’ want him to relax, okay?” It’s whispered in return, sending careful glances back at Juugo as he slides the blanket down lower. Part of the inn-standard yukata comes with it, revealing smooth skin and bandages. 

Suigetsu hesitates with his palm midway down Sasuke’s chest. There’s a breath beneath him, but his hand remains and the inn is whole, it was merely Sasuke shifting. He truly is bone-tired, it seems. Any one of them could kill him if they wished, or simply leave, as was Suigetsu’s preference. 

Even with the opportunity presented to him, he stays. Sasuke is so much more interesting to stay around, especially when his body reacts like any teenager’s would, nipples standing to attention, chest arching slowly and smoothly into his hand. Suigetsu can’t help a toothed grin. It’s encouragement. 

Has he ever been with anyone, he wonders. Had a buddy before he left for Orochimaru’s. Some girl, or maybe a boy, someone to relieve stress with. 

It chains him to his next thought, slipping the belt of Sasuke’s  yukata loose.  _ Karin _ would no doubt make an attempt herself, so why not beat her to the punch and claim Sasuke first? It’d be  _ ultimate _ victory, and she just  _ so _ happens to be out collecting tools and information before they next head out. He’ll likely  _ never _ get an opportunity as good. 

It’s too late to go back now. Not with the prospect of beating Karin at her own game, and certainly not when Juugo’s looks have become less protective and more hungry. 

Maybe Sasuke picked them because he instinctively knew they all had it in for him. It’s a fleeting theory of Suigetsu’s, as much as he personally rejected the idea he was  _ that _ invested. Even while his palms roam the expanse of Sasuke’s thighs, upwards to his hips, noting that the patch of hair on his genitals managed to be untouched and even-shaped at the same time. 

Still yet, Sasuke sleeps. His heartbeat is just that tiniest bit faster, just enough for Suigetsu to know that arousal will sweep its way through his body the longer he goes on. He has no intentions of getting himself electrocuted in the process.

Sasuke is still flaccid, penis tucked neatly in between Suigetsu’s index and middle finger. He nudges upwards, in slow strokes, allowing the foreskin to do the work for him, eyes trained on Sasuke, watching his boss’ eyebrows furrow in slight twitches. Still, it isn’t a scowl. 

Sasuke jolts awake when Suigetsu shifts again, knocking his knees up. It’s a dazed awakening, he’s not quite all there yet, but an arm comes to grip Suigetsu’s wrist tightly, as Sasuke comes to grip with his  bearings and situation. Juugo chooses now to close the distance, placing himself beside the two, a mixture of worry and his own lust. 

“What are you…” Sasuke’s voice is thick with sleep, not quite managing to shake it off yet. 

“...You need a little stress relief?” It’s a feeble excuse, Suigetsu knows that all too well-- at this point he’s no better than Karin, but Sasuke’s head falls back at the next stroke, and his little pool of worry evaporates. 

“You’ll feel good. Promise.” Now Suigetsu can offer it with confidence, drawing his free hand up the side of Sasuke’s outer thigh.  The body shifts under up-- pliant, limbs unguarded. 

It’s when Juugo chooses to also place his palm down on Sasuke’s chest that the scowl seems to return. It is confusion, hesitance surely as well, but not a direct rejection. Sasuke  _ hasn’t  _ done anything like this before, that Suigetsu is sure of now. 

He’d rather Sasuke not regret this later. While Juugo’s hands explore, finally vesting Sasuke of his yutaka proper, Suigetsu sinks down onto the mats, grazing Sasuke’s navel with his lips as a means of warning him where he is. 

It is a lot of touch for Sasuke to deal with. Hands on his legs, soothing-- lips on the base of his cock, Juugo is still at his front, hands moving between his chest and neck. 

It is when Juugo cups his face that Sasuke feels a mouth sink down on him, sucking air inbetween his teeth and gripping the material of Juugo’s pant leg with his right hand. 

“T-teeth--” Sasuke’s attempt at a warning is futile. He can  _ feel _ them, but instead of the serration he’d expected, Suigetsu’s teeth are soft, rubbing against him with each bob of the other’s head. 

Sasuke’s head dips back, and his left arm comes to splay over his face. His breath is in quick, heavy pants, right hand having moved up to Juugo’s side. There are lips at his neck, devoid of experience as he but hungry and insistent, and that’s all it takes for Sasuke to come, thrusting up as far as their positions will allow, his cry choked back, releasing in sharp gasps. 

_ See, feels good _ …

It doesn’t even bother Suigetsu  to swallow. The sight of Sasuke coming down from an orgasm-- his first, is apology enough for that. Anything Sasuke had been holding back, or holding in..is gone. For now. Sasuke’s legs are more or less limp when Suigetsu lifts them to wrap around his hips, and no resistance,  _ not even a flinch! _ , is offered as he rolls his own erection into Sasuke’s.

Might be a  bit before Sasuke’s at full power, anyways. His  mouth is occupied now, Juugo just barely restrained from trying to cover Sasuke’s body with his own. He’s grown bolder, guiding Sasuke’s right wrist towards his own erection, forcing a snarl down when the hand finally moves against him, getting a feel for the length. 

Juugo gives pause when Sasuke’s hand slips upward, tugging at the hem. He gives pause-- pulls back in his moment of clarity. Sasuke’s eyes are open, and his expression relaxed. It’s all Juugo needs, nearly busting the button and zipper in his hurry to bare himself for Sasuke.  

He shifts closer, holding his breath once Sasuke’s head is so tantalizingly close. Juugo wants to rut. To thrust, to fuck until he can’t anymore, and the strain shows as his hands shake on his knees. But Sasuke is  _ here _ , upper half turned towards him, his silence soothing as his hand strokes Juugo slowly.

It is a little intimidating. Not only Juugo’s raw length, but the very thing he wants to try out. Sasuke closes his eyes, wanting to focus on the touch above all else. How Suigetsu is also encouraging him with his hand on his cock again, how there’s a finger pressed against his ass with the threat of slipping in. Sasuke chooses to trust it, drawing the skin of Juugo’s cock back and covering it with his mouth. 

He isn’t willing to take much. Just the head for now, with short bobs, giving the head attention with his tongue and getting used to the taste. Juugo doesn’t seem to mind at all, if the moans above him, and the hand in his hair, excruciatingly gentle, are any sign. 

By now Suigetsu’s slipped two fingers in. There’s little resistance when he can simply choose how solid they are at any given moment, allowing them to shift into a single digit and give Sasuke shallow, quick thrusts. 

Sasuke’s stopped, his right cheek pressed against Juugo’s left inner thigh. Behind his bangs he’s peeking-- hissing when Suigetsu gets the hint and pushes just that much deeper. A third makes for a Sasuke who’s trying to give head  _ and _ move back into his thrusts into the same time, and that gets rid of Suigetsu’s last shred of patience. 

His hand removed, and all five fingers returned to their proper places, Suigetsu grips Sasuke’s hips and rights his bottom half, legs spread good and wide. It’s such a treat , to  _ feel _ his own cock sink inside Sasuke smoothly, to  _ watch _ Sasuke’s own jerk in response, to  _ hear _ the heady groan above him, muffled in another second as Sasuke attempts to return to his task. 

Juugo can’t decide where to look. For everytime Suigetsu’s hips meet Sasuke’s, filling him again, there’s a moan around his dick, and he slips that much more away, needing to breathe. He caringly pulls Sasuke away, allows his head to rest on his leg. The rest of Sasuke’s body is sorely untouched, but Juugo will fix that; lean over to give him his palms again, relish in how Sasuke’s bark arches, and how Sasuke swallows thickly when his nippes are given attention. 

Sasuke is back to attempting to hide his face, drawing his left arm over. His moans are free to the room, and Suigetsu finds  Sasuke likes a nice, steady rhythm. Not too soft, not too hard, Just enough speed that every thrust can be heard, but not enough force to cause  bruising. 

Juugo will surely come next. He’s been quite patient, hasn’t he? One of the benefits of being able to control his body shape with hydrification also applied to sex. Sasuke lets Suigetsu know he’s felt the change with a sharp gasp, gripping Juugo’s left arm nestled beside his head with his right. He’d drawn up his head to look, but it falls back with the very next push, toes curling as he finally releases a curse. 

When Suigetsu comes, he draws it out. Pulls Sasuke’s legs up and folds them in, nestling his hips snugly into Sasuke’s rear end, moan more like a drawn out hiss, eyes shut. He clenches the muscles of his ass to make sure to give Sasuke everything, locking eyes with him in the next moment. 

Suigetsu can’t describe the expression as anything but pure arousal. A bit of strain as well, perhaps, what with his body folded in, Suigetsu on one end and Juugo at the other. He won’t squash Sasuke longer than necessary, soon pulling back and allowing his body to fall back. 

“Think you can take Juugo?” It seems fair to as in this moment, drawing himself up to Sasuke’s left side. He’s still stroking, up and down Sasuke’s side, and he receives a nod to his question.

Most of the energy in Sasuke is gone, all too pliant as they shift him to lay on his left side, facing Suigetsu. Juugo lays behind him, lips at his neck and shoulders, his own restraint thin and ready to snap. 

It’s a mutual effort. Suigetsu lifts Sasuke’s left leg up and over back as Juugo reaches down to line himself up. The first thrust is not gentle, and neither is the second, Sasuke’s head falling limp as Juugo slides his left arm under Sasuke to hold him up. 

The third is just as harsh, Sasuke drawing in a hiss as something else inside of him hit as Suigetsu had. 

“Slow down-” he rasps, about all he can do when Suigetsu is pressed against him  and stroking him still. 

It’s the last chance Sasuke gets at speech. His body is snug inbetween them, mind somewhere else, Juugo thrusting more evenly and keeping him moaning. Coherency comes in flashes. Teeth at his nipples, gentle. A mouth at his ear, and hot breaths in time with the cock in his ass. Skin pressed against skin, and legs so intertwined he near forgets who’s belong to who.

Sasuke comes with a wet hand around him, letting out a long, soft keening cry. Juugo follows moments later, buried deep and never wanting to leave. 

All around him he only hears panting, unsure of who’s the loudest. His skin is comfortably numb, and Sasuke remains mum as he’s turned over onto his stomach. He’s not sure how long they remained there, pressed against one another.

While his mind drifts in and out of consciousness, comfortable and safe, Suigetsu takes up the task of cleaning him off, and returning him his blankets. 

Suigetsu prefers that Sasuke sleep with such a relaxed expression, actually. 


End file.
